


A Simple Situation

by seacliffs



Category: Smosh
Genre: Boze reading hater comments about her, Canon Universe, F/F, Getting Together, Mari making her feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacliffs/pseuds/seacliffs
Summary: Boze thinks a lot about how beautiful Mari is, in those first weeks when she starts working at Smosh. It makes her wonder if she’s jealous of Mari. Mari is older, she has built her life into what Boze hopes to one day achieve. Maybe that twisting feeling in her stomach when she looks at Mari is envy.





	A Simple Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platinumbered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumbered/gifts).



For the first few weeks of being a regular at Smosh Games, Boze thinks she’s intimidated by Mari. It makes professional sense to be intimidated by the older woman -- she’s more established here, has a better rapport with the other guys, has her own show and her own fan following. She exudes a quiet confidence that makes Boze think she’s never been intimidated by anyone else, and Boze wonders what that’s like, to know yourself and know exactly what you want and how to get it. 

All that, and she’s beautiful, too.

Boze thinks a lot about how beautiful Mari is, in those first weeks. It makes her wonder if she was wrong, maybe she’s not intimated. Jealous? Maybe she’s jealous of Mari instead. Mari is older, she has built her life into what Boze hopes to one day achieve. Maybe that twisting feeling in her stomach when she looks at Mari is envy.

A few months in, Boze settles into more of a rhythm and starts to feel less like an outsider. She’s no longer sure if she’s jealous of Mari. She hasn’t stopped thinking about her beauty. 

It’s Wednesday, and Boze should be getting ready for their live stream. She’ll be playing Uncharted 4 with Wes, and if enough people can join them after they’ll switch to a bigger group game. But she isn’t touching up her makeup or reading up on the game. She’s scrolling through the comments on their last live stream, and almost every single one is about how much she sucks

“Hey girl, what’s up,” Mari’s voice says behind her, causing her to jump. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“No, it’s fine, I just didn’t hear you come in,” Boze replies, pulling her laptop shut but not before Mari intercepts with her hand and keeps it open. 

“People can be real assholes, huh?”

“It’s whatever,” Boze says with a shrug, trying to sound as cool and confident and unaffected as Mari always is. It would probably be a lot more convincing if she hadn’t just gotten caught looking up hate about herself.

Mari makes a "hmm" sound that could mean anything, and climbs over the back of the couch so she ends up sitting next to Boze She reaches over and kind of runs her fingers through Boze's hair a little bit before tucking a strand behind her ear, and Boze can feel her cheeks get hot. Her eyes flit between Mari's face and hands, but Mari isn't even looking at her. Her eyes are glued to Boze's laptop screen, and Boze can tell by the flickering movements of her eyes that she's skimming quickly through the comments.

She points at one particular one, her index fingernail covered with chipped red polish. The comment is pretty unoriginal, nothing Boze hasn't seen a thousand times—it's about how she's dumb and loud and not funny, how she should've never been added to Smosh Games because she's singlehandedly ruining it. Mari says, "Well, that's just not true."

"What?" Boze doesn't mean "what part's not true," she means "what are you talking about, what even is happening right now," and Mari just keeps talking and says, "You're not ruining anything at all. You make me laugh all the time."

Irrelevantly, Boze blurts out, "You're really pretty."

Mari looks at her. The silence stretches out for longer than Boze is prepared for. Mari's just looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes, assessing. She tries not to fidget under her gaze and probably fails horribly. Just when she's about to cave and say something else to break the intensity of the moment, Mari leans in and gives her a quick peck.

It's just a brief brush of her lips, not quite in the center, almost on the corner of her mouth really. 

Before Boze can react, Wes comes into the room with Joven in tow, and the two of them are loudly singing some kind of song about Joven's hatred for children. Mari scoots a few inches away from Boze and joins in with the heckling, making fun of both Joven and Wes' singing voice at the same time. They cackle like hyenas, swatting and shoving at each other. It's easy for Boze to mask her reaction in their noise, her equal parts of confusion and delight drowned in their cacophony. 

And then Wes is starting their game and it's time begin their live show. He tosses her a controller and when she fails to catch it, fumbling around and then having to pick it up off the floor, he laughs and says, "You off daydreaming or something, Boze?"

She laughs too but her mind is miles away, on the tingling in her lips.

The next day, Mari is off filming something and Boze doesn't see her all morning. She has spent the night hoping the kiss wasn't just a one-time thing, wasn't just Mari trying to make the new girl feel better about a few trolls on the internet. She tries to focus on her work, answering emails and concentrating enough that she almost doesn't realize it's lunchtime when Mari approaches her desk.

"Hey Boze," she says, and Boze can't help the wide smile that blossoms across her face.

"Hey," she replies, and in that moment she decides to be bold. "Wanna go out to grab a bite? My treat."

Mari smiles back and says yes. 

They walk out of the office together and Boze doesn't even care that she can hear Joven and Lasercorn whistling silly porno music, she takes Mari's hand and Mari lets her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song [Found Your Love by Oliver Nelson ft. Heir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oGlCGSSvHg), a super cute little tune about falling in love with your crush.
> 
> For my friend @platinumbered. <3


End file.
